The Hunters Association
by Mugen no Tenma
Summary: Dispatched in mankind's darkest hour, we are Hunters, the flames of hope. An Anti-Disaster Measure to fight off the threats of the Creatures of Grimm or anything that will bring harm to humanity. We will protect those who cannot stand for themselves, no matter what it takes. We will do it, many or alone. We call ourselves... The Hunters Association. (Crossover with OPM Elements)


***high-five***

**Top of the morning to you guys! My name is Mugen no Tenma, and welcome to a new story I just made!**

**To sum it up, this story's universe is the combination of RWBYverse and OPMverse... RWBY with OPM elements... without Saitama. I can't include Saitama. He's too strong. But the RWBY characters will have similar personality/combined personality with OPM characters. No OPM characters included. And everyone's older than they are in canon, because they are already in working age. **

**Oh, and the main character looks like Zombieman and Guts combined. That's all I'm gonna say for now.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**The Hunter Association**

**-Prologue-**

"**Beacon"**

A black-haired young man stepped into an Airship, his sharp eyes and straight body posture oozing firm resolve and confidence. His weapons are strapped in their holsters on his back and waist, ready to be used at any moment's notice. He will take this job of his seriously, that is his plan. At least he thinks so.

Not too long after that, the ship takes off.

Looking straight and not turning at anything or anyone else in the ship, he pulled out the cigarette from his pocket and lights it up. He was a heavy smoker. He knows smoking isn't a good habit to maintain for anyone else, _normally_, but hey, why care about your health if you can heal yourself easily? His ability was truly an oddball among just about anyone in this line of work, but he couldn't care less.

He came to apply the registration for his work on his own, so naturally he doesn't know anyone in the ship. Not that making friends is his intention, he was kinda… _exclusive_. He has friends back home, _really_ good friends for willing to put up with him for such a long time. He was a complete freak, both physically and personality. No wonder if no one would be willing to make friends with him here.

Not that he cares. His work is his absolute priority. Anything else can take a backseat. He looks through the really wide window (isn't that dangerous? Someone could fall over if it breaks!), from which the beautiful sight of Vale was overlayed before him. He did visit Vale sometimes, but he never appreciated the view before this. It was really a nice change of pace.

"We can see Signal from up here, Sis!"

"Yup, you're right!"

"I guess home isn't so far away after all…"

"Well, Beacon's our home now…"

An unfamiliar voice yelled out excitedly, followed by an older enthusiastic voice. Definitely women. The source wasn't too far from him, so he looks to the side, slightly curious as to who the owners of those voices were. Especially the former. It sounds too young for this line of work…

The older one was a blonde-haired young woman with a slightly daring clothes. She was a gorgeous woman in her twenties, he'd reckon. He won't ever say he doesn't appreciate the form of beautiful women, but more often than not he just ignored them. They look good, but Oum they ARE distracting!

The younger one was a black-haired—with a good portion of it tinted red—young woman with black and red clothes, but the most distinct trait she possessed are her red cloak… and her _silver eyes_. That is definitely new for him. He has never seen anyone with silver eyes before. Which is… interesting.

He held his cigarette with one hand as he contemplates his choice. To talk or not to talk…

Should he talk to them? He's not that good with people, and as he said before, he's not here to make friends… but it's definitely no harm trying to make small talks, right? He could do that. How to start the conversation, though? Being a loner and an introvert, initiating a conversation is kinda tough for him... tougher than slaying any Grimm, that's for sure. But DAMN if he's not going to try it first! Here goes!

"Hello."

Okay, he was hoping it would sound amicable enough to not scare them away and not give them the wrong impression that he was a creep… well, he tried. Both girls fell silent for a few moment (the younger one just looks around awkwardly), which makes he think that he's done something really wrong.

He cringed internally. This was not how he imagined his first _human_ interaction would go…

_Right… so much for socializing—_

"Oh, you're talking to us? Ahh, my bad, my bad! I thought you're talking to someone else!" the blonde one then spoke with a giggle. "In that case, hello there! I'm Yang Xiao Long! Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand.

He sighed internally as he shook her hand almost immediately. She was smiling, which is a good sign.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Hetero Chrome."He said. "I—"

"Ruby, don't just stand there! Introduce yourself!"

He watches as Yang pushes the younger woman, 'Ruby' towards himself, apparently without much effort despite the other's great resistance. So she was a person with worse people skill than him… which, coming from him, is saying something.

"I'm—I'm Ruby! R—Ruby Rose! Er… it's nice to meet you!"

It seems saying those lines requires so much effort for the young woman. So he takes pity on her and held his hand out first this time. Not to mention that she resembles a certain someone for him, so it feels almost nostalgic.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby." He said, giving out a small smile. "Just call me Hetero."

"Sure, eh… Hetero." She sheepishly shook his hand. "You're—you're going to Beacon too?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. I'm going to register as an official Huntsman at the Hunters Association... My teacher told me to make this an actual job and not just a hobby." He answered, feeling weird that he doesn't have any issue opening up to the young woman. "But… since this gets me money to live anyway, I thought, 'sure, why not?'… you get the idea."

"So you're saying that you've been an unofficial Huntsman before this?" Yang chimed in, folding her arms over her chest and looking over him appraisingly. "You have… beforehand experience?"

"You could say that." He nodded. "Nothing much though. It has been only… three years since I started."

"Hmm… three years?" Yang narrowed her purple eyes. "That's a lot of experience, if you ask me."

"Really? I mean, I just went on some Grimm extermination, I don't think I've done anything special."

It is… it is just his job, after all. He wasn't an overzealous enforcer of justice or obsessed seeker of fame. He's here to try making his life better… and, if possible, making other people's life better as well. Of course, he won't push it if he can't, but there's no harm to try. His teacher taught him that.

"That's not true!" Ruby suddenly spoke up. "You exterminated Grimm, which means less threats to mankind! I think it's great! You've done a good job!"

Silence. He blows his cigarette slowly, eyebrows raised as he stared at Ruby with a stunned expression on his face. The young woman in question blinks, then realizes what she just said, before turning as red as her cloak.

"SorryItotallydidntmeantosaythatohmygosh!" She hides behind her sister, who just chuckled amusedly. "Thatmustbesorudeofmesorry!"

Hetero shook his head as he chuckled.

"No, Ruby. Thank you." Hetero said. "It's actually nice being appreciated like this… without an official registration, anyone who does a Hunter's job is just a weirdo carrying a weapon in a costume. They… they rarely get acknowledgement that they deserve."

"That's just mean!" Ruby shouted, almost sounded like a pouting kid. "You and the other guys who did the work should be appreciated too!"

"I know. But that's just how the world really is." Hetero shrugged. "I won't expect it to change anytime soon, not for me, not for anyone else. It's unfair, but what could we do?"

His gaze turns somber. The atmosphere becomes slightly tense with no one to break the ice. Seeing that nor Hetero or Ruby says anything to continue their conversation, Yang tries to find another topic, one that's not as complicated… and found it right away.

"Hey, Hetero. That looks like a fancy sword you got right there!" She immediately pointed at one of his weapons, which was sheathed on his back.

A gigantic sword which looks more like a giant hunk of raw iron rather than an actual blade.

"Oh, this?" Hetero glanced at it. "What of it?"

"Can you even wield it properly? That thing looks too big for you." She said, her smirk grows wider. "Oooor… are you just compensating for something down there?"

"YANG!" Ruby shrieked in horror. "Why did you say that, that's super rude—!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yang. I don't think I have something to compensate for. If anything…" Hetero smirks back. "It just serves to make a point of how big I am. Two big swords are better than one, you see?"

Normally, he would literally stab himself for resorting to such crude jokes, not to mention that both young women in front of him are total strangers for him… but strangely, he felt like he could open up around them… emotionally, of course. Nothing explicitly sexual, mind you. It's—it's just jokes.

Don't take it seriously, okay?

"Hoh! That's quite a claim!" Yang counters, internally snickering that someone she considers quite a loner just decide to humor her banter. He's actually interesting! "Buuut, was that the truth, or was that just a posturing to hide your insecurities? Hmm?"

She would bet that he's actually big down there. Just look at him! He looks like a prime Huntsman material! His face is squarish and sharp-featured, especially his chin. Behind his worn out gray trench coat, black singlet and tan stitched pants, Yang could make out big and well-muscled arms, a large torso with a slim waist with pronounced muscles… along with his legs. Now that's a manly body.

His spiky black hair compliments his overall looks, and don't even get her started on his eyes. Right green, and left purple, are such combinations that she'd never seen. Granted, she hasn't meet too many people with heterochromia in her life, but he just looks… _unique_. Weird maybe, but unique.

"Not to brag, but I consider myself proficient with both my swords. Which one you want to test, Yang?" Hetero says that calmly. "… depending on your answer, we might have to do it discreetly…"

"… or maybe I want to show it to the others?" Yang shots back, now grinning widely.

"Sure, let them watch. I bet they could only watch us while enjoying the show at the same time..."

"Oh no… now there's two of them…" Ruby puts both her hand on her face, covering it in embarrassment. "Both of you… please stop… people are watching…"

"Oh, but it's actually better with people watching, Ruby." Yang turns to her, cackling in glee. "It helps us get in the mood, if you know what I mean…"

"IDONTKNOWWHATITMEANSJUSTSTOP!" Now Ruby is covering her ears.

Hetero let us a short laugh. It was rare for him to open up to strangers, impossible even, but here he was, trading banter and have a healthy, actual conversation with other people (hey, as dirty as it was, at least it was a friendly conversation!) aside from his friends back home. It was… _nice_.

But alas, good things has to end eventually. In this particular case, a young man with blonde hair whose age seemed to be equal with Yang suddenly zips past them, clutching his stomach as he runs towards… a trash can, and unloads the contents of his stomach unto it. The other passengers cringed at the sight.

"Eww… come on man, that just ruins my day…" Yang shook her head. "… and I was having a good time…"

"Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." Hetero shrugged.

"At least it was a nice moment while it lasted… I wonder who're we going to meet in the Association…" Ruby spoke softly.

"Eh, whoever they are, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy over there." Yang quipped.

"He's not that bad…" Hetero sighed. "But—"

"Oh, Yang! Gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Whaaat?! NO! Gross, gross, gross, gross!"

And their journey continues on…

* * *

They arrived at their destination at last, the airship carrying all the applicants of the Hunter Association, Branch of The Kingdom of Vale. This particular Branch was named Beacon, aptly named as a beacon of hope, the light for humanity. Its warriors' duty is to, mainly but not exclusive to, slay the various monsters that plague Remnant… the beings of darkness and anonymity, The Creatures of Grimm.

The Hunter Association itself is an organization founded by The Leaders of The Four Kingdoms after the Great War eighty years ago, and the four kingdoms has signed a permanent truce among themselves. It manages all the four kingdom's Huntsmen and Huntresses in a single banner but different branches.

It has also established the United Hunter Registry, the database that embraces every recognized Hunter. Any person not registered in the United Hunter Registry is not recognized as a Hunter, and as such, is always looked upon as a delusional weirdo, regardless of how many times they saved the world and how many Creatures of Grimm they slain.

The Association uses a class system, with four classes and individual numbered ranks within those classes. Those classes, from the lowest to highest, are C, B, A, and S. The system itself was used to organize every Hunter accordingly.

The Hunter Entrance Exam for this year will be held in Beacon. To pass the Hunter Entrance Exam is the requirement of any willing candidate to become an official Hunter. The entrance exam itself consists of two parts. Fitness Test and Written Test. Both of them are equally important. At least their overall score are equal. Fifty-fifty.

Most applicants for the official Hunters themselves were graduates from the Intensive Combat School, both from their respective kingdoms (in Vale's case, it's Signal Academy) and other kingdoms, but there were also various individuals from outside the Kingdoms, which the Hunter Association also accepts. As long as they don't have any criminal records, they will be accepted and treated accordingly.

"So this is Beacon, Vale's Hunter Association…"

Hetero mutters to himself as he walks out from the shadows of the Airship, looking at the buildings around him. There are many skyscrapers-like buildings painted with black all over, but the most eye-catching is one tower in the center, which emits a vibrant green glow on its highest level.

So this was the Emerald Tower his teacher told him about. Although she said that the one inside it is not to be trusted, and he quotes, 'that person is a natural-born liar'… he'll hold his judgement until he meets that person himself. It's not good to assume things that you don't really know.

Well then, now to proceed…

"OH! OOH! Sis, that guy's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword! AWESOME!"

That familiar feminine voice. He wonders if he just heard something that's not supposed to be heard, and he turns around… only to see Ruby gushing about the aforementioned weapons, while Yang keeps her from running over the weapon owners by holding her crimson cloak.

That was funny and heartwarming, in his opinion. Before he could restrain himself, he lets out a chuckle, making the two young women notice his presence.

"Oh hey, Mister Big Sword. Whatcha doing, standing right there?" Yang said to him, grinning. "Enjoying the view? First time seeing Beacon?"

"Yeah, never expected it to be this big." Hetero gestured to his surroundings. "I just knew about from my teacher, but I never—"

He got cut off before he could finish his sentence...

"AAAH! And those are Dual Single Action Revolvers!" Ruby went fangirl mode again. "I wanna see them!"

"Easy there, little sisters. They're just weapons." Yang pulled her back, shaking her head amusedly.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves!" Ruby said, gesturing forward with both hands, smiling giddily. "They're a part of us, you know!"

"So you like weapons, huh?" Hetero said, stating the obvious because that's the only thing he could say at that moment.

"Yeah, they're so cool!" Ruby nodded. "Do you like them too?"

"Well… I do like my own weapons…" Hetero shrugged. "But not really the weapons of other people…"

"Why? You could figure out many things about a person from their weapon, especially if they made it themselves! Their personality, how they treat things, and their fighting style, among other things! It won't hurt to look at someone else's weapon, trust me!" Ruby spoke up very confidently, a far cry from the timid girl she was in the Airship. "It could even save your life someday!"

Hetero was listening to her closely, actually getting her points. Studying a person's weapon indeed can get you many important details about said person. Ruby, this girl, is not simply ranting like a fangirl… he could tell how she was really into this studying weapon thing… he can respect that.

He was just frowning because how different Ruby was when she was talking about weapons compared to when she was forced to have a social interactions with another human earlier. Maybe she was really passionate about it, and not really looking forward to make friends... just like he does.

"Well then, why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" This time, Yang was the one asking her. "Aren't you happy with it?"

As a response, Ruby pulls a massive scythe out of nowhere, painted in mainly red and black. Hetero backs away instantly, his instinct for danger acted up before he dismissed it like nothing happened. Still, he wonders how and where she did pull that massive weapon from. Ah, whatever.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" Ruby says, hugging the scythe as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people… but better."

If he couldn't figure her out earlier, he certainly can now. This girl… Ruby Rose… is _socially awkward._

"Ruby, come on." Yang pulled down Ruby's hood that it covers her head, and talks with a slightly chiding tone. "Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"Eeeh… Why would I do that? Why should I make friends when I have you?"

"No, Ruby. I can't be there for you forever. Come on." Yang folds her arms over her chest, while throwing a glance towards Hetero... who has no idea what she means with that. "Make a friend."

Yang, ever not-so-subtly, giving him another look. Ah, now he understands. It is up to him to rescue this situation…

"I don't know anyone else around here… I'm not good with first impressions…" Ruby pouted. "And it's not like I don't like making friends with people either… people just don't like making friends with me… I might not make many friends here in the Hunters Association…"

That very moment, Hetero poked her shoulder gently.

"Why don't we be friends?" He says, smiling as best as he can.

"Eh? You… and me?" She pointed at him, and then herself. "You want to be friends with me…?"

"Yeah." He nodded, still maintaining his smile. "If we're not already after talking in the ship before… how about making it official?"

Sure, it wasn't his original intention of coming here and his teacher wouldn't exactly support that decision either, seeing that she was more of an anti-social than himself or Ruby. He wasn't that good with people either… but hey, people can change, right? For better or worse… he chose to be better.

"Thanks, Henero! You're cool!" She smiles gratefully, and her cheerful voice brings joy both to him and Yang.

"Your welcome, and it's Hetero…"

"Y—yes, that! I'm sorry!"

"Heheh, you two're gonna get along nicely!" Yang said, wrapping one arm around Ruby's shoulders. "By the way, anyone knows where we should go to register?"

"Nope." Ruby shook her head, making an emphasis on the 'p'.

"I have no idea." Hetero shrugged. "I was hoping you knew."

"Well that sucks! Err, let's see, how about asking someone—"

"**THE HUNTER CANDIDATES ARE TO GATHER IN THE EMERALD LOBBY. PLEASE MAKE A LINE FOR REGISTRATION.**"

…

"Well, there's your answer." Hetero said, pointing at the announcer voice's direction with his thumb.

"What a great timing…"

"Shall we go then?" He asked.

Both the girls nodded, not wanting to waste any time. Needless to say, they soon go to their destination. To make their future career, to answer the calling of their heart… to carve their own destiny… to create a spark of light that will be dispatched in mankind's darkest hour…

As Hunters, the flames of hope.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this first chapter! **

**If you liked it, PUNCH THE REVIEW BUTTON IN THE FACE! LIKE A BOSS!**

**And... high-five all around...**

**So thank you guys, and I'll see you dudes... in the next chapter!**

**Mugen no Tenma, out.**


End file.
